Trouble much?
by ToffieBlack
Summary: After being thrown into a alternate universe Sophie Rowlands and Tegan Leantz find their lifes a little more… interesting then normal, can the girls get back to their normal world or be forced to deal with an evil Harry Potter and Ron Weasley
1. Who?

**Title: **Sacrifice.  
**Author:** missys and ToffieBlack  
**Disclaimer: **Honestly if we owned Harry Potter would we be posting this stuff on _fanfiction_? And do you really think we would have put Hermione in the story instead of our characters? Or that we'd be smart enough to make it all up? No? Well, that's your answer.  
**Rating: **pg but may go up**  
Summary: **After being thrown into a alternate universe Sophie Rowlands and Tegan Leantz find their lifes a little more… interesting then normal, can the girls get back to their normal world or be forced to deal with an evil Harry Potter and Ron Weasley?

•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•

**Chapter 1- Hogwarts; A History**

"Oliver Wood?" 14-year-old Sophie Rowlands looked up to see her cousin, Tegan Leantz looking at her silently shaking in laughter. Tegan had silky, chocolate-brown hair long enough to fall below her shoulders and framing her face. Several strands occasionally fell into her sparkling grey eyes. Her pale skin looked like porcelain; her lips were as red as a rose. It was no wonder that the girl made at least half the boys at their school turn their heads when she walked in the room. Hell, it was no wonder that she had even made some of the female population in Hogwarts swoon every time he passed them, not that Leantz was into that she had dated several boys of all houses.

"Shut up. I was like 11 and he kissed me for fixing Harry's glasses, I thought it was sweet besides I'm over it now… So over it. Besides you have a thing Malfoy so don't start pointing fingers." Tegan blushed. Sophie gave her a reassuring smile. _It's amazing how everything's changed since we came to Hogwarts…_ She thought, a wry smirk forming onto her lips. Sophie thought of how the two of them well 4 if you counted the boys had gone through their previous years.

From first year, they had been sorted into Gryffindor and they had met their best, most loyal friends in that house. Sophie's best friend, HarryPotter, was the most popular Gryffindor boy in their group he was also known as "the-boy-who-lived". He and Ron Weasley Tegan's best friend, had more than half the females in school lusting after them and at the same time had all the males fearing their wrath because the partially believed Harry was the heir of Slytherin. They were known as the Gryffindor royals… No one dared to go against them because with the combination of both boys' physical abilities and the girls magical and mental abilities, no one actually stood a chance. The reason Harry was her best friend was because. Well.. He could understand her. Though not as much as Tegan but Harry was able to understand Sophie in a special way that only best friends not cousins and girls did.

Harry appeared as if by magic said a hurried 'hi' and sat down staring out the window he thought through the years Sophie laying her head on his lap as he stroked her hair;

The Sorcerer's stone… Opening the chamber of secrets and finding out that he was a parselmouth, person who could communicate using Parseltongue or Snake language, after a duel with Malfoy… _I may be a bastard but I am no heir of Slytherin._ Harry thought in amusement though. Then had come finding out that an escaped convict was after him only to find out that he was innocent and was their godfather who was framed by another friend of his father's for his parents' death.

_Peter Pettigrew._ Harry thought in disgust, his features forming themselves into a scowl. Becoming the most advanced student in DADA and becoming friends with Prof. Remus Lupin; one of the marauders, a group of friends his father, James Potter, was involved in. Learning the "Expecto Patronum" charm from Prof. Lupin after developing a fear for dementors; keepers of Azkaban… Winning the Quidditch cup for the Gryffindors just before their captain, Oliver Wood graduated from Hogwarts… He and Sophie and Tegan using the time turner Tegan and Sophie had used to attend all their extra subjects to go back into time and save his Godfather from the dementor's kiss in third year…Watching Voldemort coming back and killing Cedric.

"Well if it isn't mudblood. Potty and the know-it-all bitch."

"I'm a pureblood Pansy so is Tegan and if you call either of us a bitch again…"

"B-I-T-C-H."

"That's it I'm going to kill you, you slut!" Sophie shouted lunging at her till she felt powerful arm wrap around her middle. "No! Let go I'm going to kill her." Ron held her back, Tegan noticed Ron holding her cousin taking note Ron had grown into a looker himself over the years. Now being the Gryffindor keeper ever since forth year, he had grown quite athletic.

He was slightly lean from the Quidditch training but unlike some others, he was as tall as well. He was even taller than both Harry and Malfoy though only by an inch or so. His red hair was shiny and his blue eyes were always sparkling with mischief. His trademark grin made girls swoon at the sight and his easygoing personality made them love him even more. She had always had a thing for him, ever since their first year but she had told no one except Sophie, who liked to tease her constantly. Tegan never really found out why she liked him so much. He wasn't really what she would call, a "knock-out" like Harry or Malfoy, though his looks did earn him occasional admiring glances every now and then. He was always tall and lanky and his muscles were not as firm as that of the other boys she knew. He was not even that smart since she knew he asked Sophie and her so as not to flunk a number of classes several times. Maybe the thing she loved about him was his…His bravery… His courage… But she would always like Draco too…

Malfoy, however, was not the safest person to have a crush on, him being Harry's archenemy and all. Harry had exchanged Draco's friendship for Ron's in their first year when he hadn't accepted Draco's hand of friendship on the Hogwarts express and Draco had never forgiven him for that. Not that Harry cared since he and Draco liked to pick fights with each other occasionally. Draco and his best friend, Blaise Zabinni, would be the Slytherin alternative of Harry and Ron and would do anything in their will to foil any scheme of the Gryffindors.

In fact, the two rivaling pairs, Potter- Weasley and Malfoy-Zabinni was one of the main reasons why the ever so popular rivalry between Gryffindor and Slytherin was so strong in their previous years. They were even hateful towards each other in Quidditch, Harry and Draco being seekers and Blaise and Ron being the team's keepers.

_Damn… What fucked-up situations I seem to be getting myself into all the time…_ Harry thought.

Sophie Rowlands broke free and nearly hit Pansy she stopped 3 inches from her face. Sighing, she checked her watch, frowning at the sight that met her as she did. _It's been 1 hour…_She thought drearily. Harry studied his best friend, Her brown hair was bushy as always and was currently tied into a ponytail on the back of her head with several loose strands falling into her face.

_I will not get into trouble because of her _Sophie thought, shrugging at Harry who seemed to give her a smirk in response, causing the Gryffindor to blink in surprise before she shook her head, laughing at herself. _I need sleep… I'm beginning to see things now…_ She thought in amusement. Sighing, she took out her hair and collapsed back down on her seat, staring at the ceiling.

"Get lost slut." Tegan said sitting on Ron's lap making herself comfortable. She looked up and saw a sight that made her heart leap and plummet into hell. Draco Malfoy.

How he acts so superior all the time is just so bloody annoying! And the fact that he and Malfoy go out of their way to irritate her and her friends was always frustrating on her part. She really didn't know why a lot of girls liked him or Zabinni for that matter. They seemed, to Tegan, nothing but stuck-up jerks with nothing better to do than to cause trouble. Sure, she had to admit… Draco was good-looking… _Agh, okay! Maybe gorgeous! Breathtakingly hot and sexy even, but looks weren't always everything!_ Tegan thought to herself, hoping for it to be desperately true. His popularity really didn't matter to Tegan either though she had to admit that Draco was indeed very popular in school 'and' outside school.

"Mudblood, Potty, Weasel and Know-it-all."

"Oh for god's sake _I'm a pureblood_!" Sophie yelled exasperated, startling Harry who was staring absentmindedly at her.

"I do not know everything!" Tegan yelled exasperated. Everyone else rolled their eyes at this exclamation, she looked at Ron faking a hurt expression.

"Don't you love me Ron?"

"Of course I do but you are a know-it-all." Tegan laughed and Sophie noticed Draco's hands ball into fists and Ron's eyes brighten.

"Oh, Ronnikins I love you." She said sarcastically giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Damn Weasley you have to get action from a know-it-all mudblood."

"I am a pureblood Malfoy get it right I will not be spoken down to in such a manner, and if you continue to speak to me in such a manner I will tell my grandfather and make sure you get exactly what is coming to you." Tegan hissed angrily her eyes sparkling in irritation and anger, something rarely seen in her by anyone. Mostly just her friends had seen this part of her before, Malfoy shrank back and everyone saw a flicker of fear in her eyes.

"C'mon we'd better get changed… Nice try boys you have to stay here."

"Is that safe to leave them there with Malfoy?" Tegan asked Sophie as they exited the train clothes in hand.

"Probably not." The two girls laughed as they found an empty compartment…

•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•

"You don't have to be jealous Weasley. Father's informed us ages ago. Of course it's quite understandable since _my_ father is always associated with top people at the ministry. Perhaps—"

Draco didn't finish what he was going to say when two other familiar people walked into the compartment. Draco instantly felt a smile tug at his lips when he saw just who the other two were.

The moment Sophie and Tegan had walked into the compartment; she knew there was something going on. Ron was facing both Zabinni _and_ Malfoy all by himself while the said two looked incredibly pissed off. Harry was no where in sight.

"Ay! We better break things up Sophie! We don't want any trouble!" Tegan said as he went over behind Ron to prevent him from leaping up onto Malfoy. She felt her heart leap slightly at the sight of Draco's usual get-up, trying hard not to admire just how handsome he truly was, despite his obnoxious personality. A silver earring hung from his left ear and a matching pendant, which had black sapphires as its eyes on a thick silver chain hung down from his neck. Tegan blushed when she realized she had been eyeing him up and down so she turned to look at Zabinni instead, who was glaring at her. Shaking her head and ashamed of her own overactive teenage hormones, she turned to look at Ron. He was going on and on, arguing with Draco about their fathers' accomplishments, obviously both getting more pissed off by the minute.

Shaking her head, she finally spoke up, trying to distract Ron's attention away from the sneering blonde. "Draco, why don't we just get out of here? We have better things to do." Blaise said coldly, earning her an unreadable look from Draco.

"Yeah, get out of here. You wouldn't want to spend the first week back in the hospital wing, now would you?" Tegan threatened. Ron just glared at Draco defiantly, his eyes flashing.

"Shut up Leantz! Why don't you, Weasel _and _the little _slut _over there go and find some other unfortunate person to pester! We don't have time for the likes of you!" Draco returned derisively, throwing a spiteful glance at Sophie.

Sophie's jaw dropped open before she walked forward and met Draco's eye in a silent challenge. "Did you just call me a _slut_!"

"Why not? That's what you really are, right? You do present yourself like one anyway." Everyone gasped at the harsh insult, Sophie's eyes widening and tearing up slightly at the same time. Walking forward, she slapped Draco hard, a furious look of hurt on her tearful face.

The two of them glared at each other for a minute, their eyes locked onto each other in a silent match. Then without another word, she bolted out of the compartment, shoving Harry who had just walked in and missed everything like always, and Tegan out of the way.

"What did you do Malfoy?" Harry asked after watching his best friend run from the compartment, eyes full of tears.

"I just called her what she was… a slut."

Harry's jaw dropped open and he gave Draco such a frightening look that it would have intimidated Voldemort. "You are going to pay for that one, Malfoy. Big time." He promised darkly as he followed after his best friend, shaking his head in anger.

"Get the bloody hell out of here! I think you've done enough damage!" Tegan yelled at the two of them.

"Oh and say hi to your bitch Malfoy." Ron stated.

"Shut it Weasel." Draco said weakly. Ron gave him a mocking grin, obviously pleased with having won an argument over the Slytherin duo.

Blaises scowl darkened as he glared right back at Ron in response. "Fine, Weasel. We are. Come on Draco, let's leave this git and his whore alone." He said as he started to leave the compartment when Tegan grabbed his arm.

"That's it." _SMACK! _Blaises hand went to his cheek immediately, Tegan spat in his face and gave a cold sneer to Draco.

"Now…Get…Out."

•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●

"Shhh… Forget about what the bloody git said, Soph… You know how fucked up he is. Come on…" Harry said gently as he tucked away a strand of Sophie's hair behind her ear. Sophie didn't respond as she turned away and wiped her eyes angrily.

"What the hell does Malfoy think of me! A slut! Is that what he thinks! Hell, I haven't even been in a relationship! How dare he assume things about me just like that! He doesn't even know me!" She raged, hot tears angrily spilling down again.

"I know. Don't worry about it. Look, whatever he said was just crap. He was probably just jealous of you as usual. We don't have anything to be ashamed of, you know..." He told her.

Sophie smiled through her tears and managed a weak laugh. "I guess you're right… I'm sorry… I just—" She didn't finish as her voice choked up again slightly, trying hard to stop the tears from falling.

Harry cursed under his breath and Sophie couldn't have sworn it was something like, "Malfoy is so dead…" before he wrapped both arms around his friend, pulling her into a hug. Sophie sniffed and wiped her eyes again but she nodded and gave him a reassuring smile.

"I-I'll be fine Harry… Thanks… For just being there." She said softly, not meeting his eyes. Harry tilted her face up to meet his eyes, giving her a warm smile that silently answered her. Both sets of eyes gazed at each other with both complete trust and openness.

"Hey, you know you can always count on me, right? That's why I'm here. I'm here to always take care and love my best girl who is a friend." He assured her with a lopsided grin. Sophie laughed through her tears and stood up, dusting her skirt as she did. "You ready to go back now?" Harry asked her, squeezing her hand in question. Sophie smiled at him tenderly and nodded, hastily wiping her eyes with the handkerchief he gave her.

"Harry…Do you…Do you think I'm a slut?" She asked softly, her eyes pained as she briefly remembered the harshness of Malfoy's tone when he had spoken to her. Harry gave her a rueful grin, raising an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Is that supposed to be a trick question, Rowlands?" He kidded lightly.

He immediately regretted his words the moment he saw the wounded look on Sophie's delicate face. Harry swore under his breath, giving the girl's hand an affectionate squeeze of comfort.

_I swear…Malfoy has definitely gone over the edge… Soph is anything BUT a slut…I can't believe he had the nerve to call her that…_He thought angrily

"Are you okay?" Tegan asked Sophie gently as she sat down next to her back in their compartment.

Right after Harry and Sophie had both stormed out, Seamus and Lavender had entered the compartment, much to her annoyance. When the two had started asking their rather annoying questions about how her summer had gone, she had snapped and situated herself on the opposite side of the compartment and looked out the window of the train.

He had been quite relieved when Soph came back but he was surprised to see a look of slight depression on the girl's face.

Sighing, she gently placed her hand over her "soul sisters" shoulder in a comforting manner. "Hey, I take it you're still a bit sore from what Malfoy called you, am I right?" He asked lightly. Sophie gave her a weak, lopsided smile but nodded nevertheless.

"I'm fine, honest… I've already talked to Harry about it. I'll be fine… It just hurt a lot…But I'm okay now, really…You don't have to keep fussing over me, you know." She snapped weakly but a gentle smile was on her face.

"Who's fussing over _you, _you idiot? I was just asking…I swear, you should have seen how ugly your face was when you ran out of the compartment earlier…" Tegan pointed out, giving her a smug smile.

"I'll be fine." Sophie stated more to herself then Tegan.

•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●

"Welcome to another exciting year at Hogwarts I trust you all enjoyed your holidays..."

"Of course we did Dummy man."

"Shut up Fred you sound drunk." Sophie said trying to pull him down.

"I'm George."

"Nice try Fred sit down."

"Damn how do you _do_ that?" Ron asked.

"Simple Fred's cuter."

"No way Sophie, George is _way_ cutter." Tegan argued.

"No way Fred is hot compared to George."

"No way."

"Ladies, ladies, please…"

"Shut up Fred." The two said.

"Freaky it almost sounded like _they_ were the twins." Lavender commented.

"Sorry do continue Grandfather, I believe you were up to 'however I must advise the forbidden forest is just that forbidden.'"

"So I was thank you Sophie…" Eventually after several complaints from Ron's stomache he old them all to 'dig in.'

"mmm… Dis is da esb ashed potakoz iz eba ebten."

"Don't talk with your mouthful." Tegan said absent mindedly reaching for the pork the same time Ron did causing the two to jump away at the unexpected electricity between them, Tegan looked up and saw Sophie watching.

_You, me, later, all the news on what that was. _Tegan mind talked Sophie.

_No way._

_Please I'll give you chocolate_. Sophie coaxed.

_Fine._

_Yes. I win_.

_Damn_.

"Huh?" Harry jumped as Sophie reached past him, brushing her arm against his.

"Sorry." The two muttered faces inches apart. Something clicked in Sophie's brain in that instant she didn't want Harry as a friend… Well she did. She wanted him as a _BOY_friend not a _BEST_friend.

_Like you said Soph , you, me, later, ALL the news on what that was._ Sophie jerked back from Harry as if he had burnt her, and placed her head in between her arms and groaned loudly.


	2. What?

**Chapter 2; Chocolate cravings.**

"Tegan, get the _hell_ off me! I'm trying to get down the damn carriage!" Ron snapped as he tried to force Tegan off him, squirming to get out of the carriage. They were in Hogsmeade and Tegan was feeling pretty hungry, thus the chocolate that Ron just happened to have she wanted.

"No." Tegan pouted.

"Please."

"No, you have chocolate, I want chocolate, see the problem?"

"No."

"Oh well let me tell you… I WANT CHOCOLATE!"

"Jesus ok, ok… Harry… catch!"

"I don't want it!"

"She can't get you."

"Harry." Sophie said in a deep voice as she slinked up to him, putting her arm around him and sniggling into him.

"Yeah?"

"Can I have a piece?"

"No! Harry don't do it." Ron called desperately squirming seeing Harry's resolve weakening.

"Please Harry."

"Hmmm… No."

"What why?" Sophie's eyes flashed for a second though Harry missed it.

"You never gave me the chocolate frog you promised me."

"Harry… give… me… the… chocolate." Sophie said dangerously.

"N-o."

"Fine… Teg swap places?"

"Sure." They swapped quickly and Harry gulped as Tegan walked slowly to him, he went to clutch the chocolate tighter but it was gone and Harry was shocked when Tegan lent in from behind he ear.

"Nice try."

"Crap! How did you do that?"

"Now let's be good and you get to divide this up…There you go." Harry said handing everyone a piece of chocolate, Sophie grabbed his and looked at it for a second.

"Yours is bigger then mine."

"No it's not." He said shoving it in his mouth.

"It was."

"Was not."

"Was too."

"Was not."

"Was too."

"Was not."

"Was too."

"Was not."

"Was too."

"Was not."

"Was too. You must now be punished… To the book store."

"You don't like the bookstore besides last time it was closed." She gabbed him and began to pull; he stood still as she pulled.

"Yes I do."

"Oh, you do too I was thinking of Ron."

"You're comparing me to Ron? Low, Harry, low. Oh and it wasn't."

"Was not."

"Was too."

"Was not."

"Was too."

"Was not."

"Was too."

"Was not."

"Was too."

"Was not."

"Was too."

"Was not."

"Was too."

"Was not."

"Was too."

"Was not. Let's go."

Harry sighed in frustration but didn't bother pulling away anymore, letting Sophie drag him along like some kind of doll.

"Your coming Ron for not giving in at the start."

"No I won't go."

"Yes you will." Tegan smirked at him evilly. Rather than intimidating him like it was supposed to, it just somehow intrigued him. It amazed him so much that she seemed to be the only girl he encountered who could resist him like that. She was stronger that most of the girls Ron had met before, his sister included. She melted at her big brothers puppy dog face. Teg didn't. Tegan pulled down her red and yellow pleated skirt so it went down to just below her knees, adjusted her black jumper and skirt matching tie and pulled up her socks.

"Yo, Ron hurry up you wanna be able to see Lavender tonight don't you?" Harry yelled, Tegan glared at Ron.

"Like you don't have Parvati waiting for you." Sophie glared at Harry.

"You _both_ make me sick! Vile, disgusting, sexist jerks!" Both the girls declared, rolling their eyes. Ron flushed darkly and glared at his best friend, who was looking extremely pleased with himself.

"Now see what you did! Now that snotty little brat will have more of a reason to keep using that annoying phrase against me!" He hissed pointing to Tegan. Harry just gave him a mocking grin before he turned away again, laughing to himself.

"_**MOSMORDE!"**_

"What's that sound?" Tegan asked straining to hear it better.

"I think it belongs to whoever conjured that." Sophie said pointing to the dark mark.

"Very good Mudblood, had no idea you had it in you." Bellatrix said coming out of the shadows her wand pointed in the attack position, Sophie rolled her eyes.

"For Merlin's sake I'm a _pureblood_ does that mean _nothing_ to you people?" Sophie yelled beyond exasperated at the stupidity of her distant relatives.

"Obviously not." Came another voice.

"Pettigrew." Harry growled.

"What's the matter Potter aren't you glad to see us?"

"Of course one of you killed my parents and the other killed my godfather how could I _not_ be happy?" Harry asked sarcastically.

"I'll let you in on a little secret Potter your little mudb- pureblood," Pettigrew quickly corrected having seen Sophie's death stare, one that would make Voldemort run away in terror while wearing a pink and purple spotted tutu, "friend over there looks just like your precious mudblood mother Lily and Rowlands cousin? Like Black's precious little girlfriend, who I killed too just like your parents." Pettigrew said with malice.

"Shut up deatheater."

"Make me little boy."

"_STUPEFY."_ Harry called out.

'_Adada Kedavra!_' Bellatrix shouted just as Pettigrew shouted '_Impedimenta!_' the force sent both spells combining and sending the two girls flying off into the shrieking shack, both girls blacking out to cries of surprise of their name.

●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●

"Tegan?" Tegan opened her eyes and looked up rubbed her eyes and looked again.

"Malfoy?"

"Malfoy? Tegan I'm your best friend." Tegan snorted. "Please the day you're my best friend is the day that Harry Potter and Ron Weasley are in Slytherin." Tegan noticed Draco's face went from hurt to amusement in seconds; he lent down and helped her up.

"Tegan what happened? My head feels like Snape and Voldemort got frisky and slept next door to me for the whole night… Together." Sophie mumbled, Tegan let out something in between a snort and a groan.

"Thank you oh so much for those wonderful, horrifying, nightmare inducing images Soph."

"Anytime, Tegan why are you holding hands with Draco Malfoy?" Tegan jumped back like she had been burnt.

"Well, well, well if it isn't the traitor, mudblood and the know-it-all."

"_Harry_?" Sophie asked looking as if she was about to laugh. There was her best friend except for one small fact he had in fact turned… hot. Not that Harry hadn't been a looker before but now… Wow. He had messy jet black hair as before, muscles in all the right places, killer smile, his eyes were still bright green but they were masked with seemingly no emotion. His face was pale, did he gel his hair? He was thin but in good shape, he looked about 6 foot maybe an inch more. She felt her gaze travel down… Was that a six-pack? Why was he dressed like that? Wasn't it illegal for someone to look like that? And if it wasn't… it should be. Her mouth dropped open.

"Excuse me mudblood I did not give you permission to call me by my first name and close your mouth your scaring the children."

"Like I need a reason you're my best friend… And stop calling me mudblood you know I hate that. It's pureblood." Harry looked repulsed.

"Best friends… With you? Ew, I think I'm going to be sick." Suddenly the two saw a sight that made their jaws drop.

First, Ginny Weasley, a year younger than them and general nice person was dressed like a slut, the Ginny they knew had a slender body beautifully curved, thick copper locks, a smiling face and an easy going personality. This one was looking like well… Pansy Parkinson a giant slut.

The second, a boy was a bit taller and ganglier. His features were sharper but his trademark was his deep red hair and freckles. Ron Weasley was a looking rather like a Slytherin his clothes messy and black? And exactly had he done with his hair? He had a lean, sinewy body and those bright blue eyes which seemed closed.

_What's going on why are the guys acting so… hostile?_

_I don't know, since when did Draco call us by our first names? And why does Ron look hot?_

_Tegan!_

_I'm just sayin'…_

"Ron? What's going on?" Tegan asked, Ron looked at her and sneered, yes ladies and gentlemen Ron Weasley _sneered_ at his best friend.

"Shut up know-it-all."

"Watch what you say to her Weasley." Draco threatened standing up in fount of Tegan.

"Hey mudblood, know-it-all what are you two wearing?"

"School uniform and the next person to call me mudblood is getting _stupefied." _Sophiesaid.

"That's not school uniform mudblo-" Harry never finished his sentence as he found himself unable to move.

"I warned you… Sorry Harry. Well no I'm not."

_Uncle Albus?_ Questioned Tegan

_Well who else would we go to?_

_You're right let's go._

•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●

"… And that's what happened."

"Curious."

"You have _really_ got to stop saying that word. And what is with the uniforms they are al… black."

"Do all the uniform look like that?"

•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●

"My best friend is a Slytherin?" Sophie whispered to Tegan her voice low.

"I know but so is mine."

"Is it just me or are Harry and Ron really hot."

"No your right they are."

"I hate this I mean we're in the quittich team which wouldn't be so bad if we didn't have to verse Harry and Ron later in the year… Stupid Bellatrix and Pettigrew." Draco looked over at them. As he raised an eyebrow they grinned innocently.

"What?" They said together.

"What _are_ you two talking about?"

"Nothing."

"Stop talking together like that it is really creepy."

"Sorry."

"Ah!" Draco yelled causing half of the hall to look at them. Sophie blushed and Tegan smirked.

"What's the matter y'all never seen us before?"

"Thanks Teg."

"Anytime."

"Aw is itty bitty Sophie embarrassed."

"Shut up Blaise, you may be my best friend," she grimaced and spat that last part out, "but I will hurt you."

"Point taken."

•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●

Harry Potter, Prince of Slytherin House felt an evil smile creep into his face as he settled his gaze over at the Gryffindor table where Brown and her friends were already sitting. However, instead of letting his gaze travel to Brown his 'girlfriend', he somehow found himself staring at Rowlands. She was currently laughing at something Zabbini was telling her, her beautiful cool grey eyes sparkling with warmth and humor. Harry didn't know why but he suddenly felt his hands clench themselves into tight, angry fists.

He just glared darkly at them, narrowing his eyes in pure, utter loathing, wanting nothing more than to stuff his shoe down Zabbini's throat. Ron saw this and nudged him back to reality since he and his other friends were pretty much used to receiving and giving death glares between the Slytherins and Gryffindors, particularly Harry and Draco. Sophie, however, flushed a dark red when she saw Harry glaring at her and began fiddling with the spoon and forks on her plate, moving her eyes around the room. _I guess that shrieking shack is still in her mind…_Harry thought in amusement. She looked up and glared back at him defiantly, scowling. Harry gave her a low, sinister smirk, chuckling to himself as this seemed to piss her off even more and snap her head away.


	3. Where?

**Chapter 3; Dreams and Desires.**

"_Tegan… There's something I've wanted to tell you for a long time now…" Ron whispered softly into her ear, tightening his strong arms around her from where he hugged her waist from behind. _

_Tegan blushed, leaning back against his firm chest as she pulled the jacket Ron had wrapped around her tighter around her slender body. "Go on, then Ron…" She replied softly, sighing against him before staring up at the cool, sparkling night sky. _

_Ron just chuckled, planting a gentle kiss on her cheek before he sighed, resting his chin on her slender shoulder seductively. "Tegan… I…" His voice trailed off. _

_Tegan's heart jumped around frantically as she turned around to face him, staring deep into his sparklingly-blue eyes, so full of emotion and love that she wanted to melt on the spot. _

_Ron smiled at her, taking her hand in his before lifting it up to his lips to give it a gentle kiss. "Tegan… I…I…" He turned away, his beautiful eyes clouding over in uncertainty. _

"_Yes, Ron? What is it?" Tegan persisted, gently turning his face back to gaze at her own loving gaze as the couple stared at each other in fear and admiration at the same time, their breaths caught in their throats. _

"_Tegan… I think I…" _

_Tegan's eyes sparkled eagerly as she looked at him, almost willingly him silently with her mind to speak the words she had been waiting to hear. _

"_I… Think I…"_

'_Just say it, Ron!' She thought impatiently. _

"_I think I'm having a Badhair day!" _

_Tegan's eyes widened in surprise as her face formed itself into a confused grimace directed at Ron's serious face. _

"_WHAT!" _

"Ow!" Tegan yelled as she fell off the bed, rubbing her head she looked around. What happened? Ron? Her? Couple? This was really weird. He had been her best friend in the other world… Now in this world he was hot okay, a little gorgeous, well maybe _really_ gorgeous with his deep red hair that's slicked back with a bit of his hair falling into his large soulful eyes that are so blue that they are almost the color of the sea, yes , trust me some girls have fainted in class because of that look in both worlds. His lips are just perfect and his body is to die for, he has had girls lusting after him ever since he was sorted apparently, and he was only 11! He has recently started leaving slight stubble, and with his perfect nose and one of the sexiest chests she has ever seen. Tegan just didn't get it, in her 'other life' Ron was her best friend, in this life he was her… she didn't even know what he was. She wondered if world jumping could make a person crazy. She seemed to be. Getting up and putting on a dressing gown she walked outside. She walked to the lake and sat under a tree.

"_Know-it-all." A voice said behind her._

"_Get lost." Tegan said with a slight shake in her voice as she thought of who the voice belonged to in her life. He sat down next to her and Tegan resisted the instinct to lay her head on his shoulder. _

"_Eh, what's the matter?" Ron asked scratching his head embarrassed. _

"_What do you want?"_

"_To talk I guess about maybe going out…"_

_Tegan glared at him. "You wish, Weasley! Read my lips, I am not interested in you. I'd rather be eaten alive by a giant squid than to ever be with such an insensitive, self-centered and brainless creep like you!" She snapped at him. _

_Ron's sneer seemed to disappear as he looked down dejectedly, shaking his head sadly. "I… I'm really sorry, Tegan… I guess I should have known better than to think someone like you could ever like someone like me…" He said solemnly. What is he going on about now? She thought, taking a tentative look around again as Ron's eyes dropped down miserably, his gaze looking as though he wanted the lake to swallow him up alive in humiliation. "I'm….I'm really sorry, then…" Tegan couldn't help but feel a little guilty for putting him off like that as he seemed to back away one more step, eyes still looking downcast. Tegan's eyes narrowed in suspicion again, not sure if she was about to let herself trust his act. Was this her best friend talking or the evil alter-ego?_

"_I should have known that I wouldn't have a hell's chance with someone like you…" He said sadly, shaking his head. Tegan looked at him in surprise. "What did you just say? Why would you think that?" She asked. _

_Ron turned to look at her, eyes wide and glistening. "Because… You're…You're perfect. You're the exact opposite of me… You're sweet… You're smart…You're beautiful… Innocent and fragile… I don't deserve you at all." He said softly. _

_Tegan was silent for a moment, her jaw open in shock and surprise, taking in what he just said. Does he really feel that way? She thought as she looking at him. Before she knew what she was doing, she had wrapped her arms around him in a tight, comforting hug. _

"_I…I'm sorry… I guess I… Ron…I didn't mean to assume things. I just—" Tegan didn't finish her sentence as Ron put a finger to her lips, silencing her. _

_Slowly, he let that finger trace the outline of Tegan's lips gently, his intense eyes examining every inch of her face. "You really are beautiful, you know…" Ron whispered as he tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. _

"_Look Weasley…"_

"_Ron."_

"_Ron?"_

"_Call me Ron?"_

"_Ron, I—"Tegan instantly forgot her train of thought when Ron closed the last remaining inches between them and roughly pressed his lips against hers in a passionate kiss. Tegan felt her heart jump into her throat as Ron wrapped both his firm arms around her waist and pulled her close, deepening the kiss with much more intensity, much more fervor that Tegan felt faint from the exhilaration. _

_He seemed to know pretty much what he was doing, as he kissed her with so much force that her lips were tingling from the mere feeling of his lips caressing hers. Tegan could smell the faint musky-scented aftershave he used as he ran his fingers through her hair, his hands surprisingly gentle. Before she knew what she was doing, she had encircled her arms around his neck and had pulled him closer, kissing him back with equal passion and desire that she even felt Ron stiffen slightly in surprise before relaxing again and stroking her cheek with his hand. Though the kiss started out gentle, Tegan stiffened when she felt Ron tensing with impatience and starting to kiss her in a more persistent, rough manner. _

_The change in mood was enough to jolt Tegan back to her senses and analyze the whole, ridiculous situation. What the hell am I doing! I am kissing Ron Weasley! I should not be doing this! This is wrong! I should not be giving in to him he's an evil person he is not my best friend he is evil! Okay so he's a hot evil but he's still evil… kinda. She thought as she tried to wrench her mouth away. However, this act of persistence only provoked the Slytherin boy more and caused him to tighten his arms around her and press his lips harder against hers. She felt him press himself harder against her until she finally cleared her thoughts away and wrenched herself from his arms. She was on top of him and breathing unevenly, how had Ron become such a good kisser?_

"_Ron."_

"_I… I really like you Tegan." Tegan's eyes widened. Then, without warning, Ron caught her lips with his again, causing the both of them to unleash their hidden feelings for each other once more the moment their lips made contact. Almost instantly, Tegan's eyes fluttered shut in both surprise and bliss and her arms tightened themselves around Ron's neck. Tegan sighed with bliss as she entangled her fingers through his damp hair, casually twirling a lock of it with her fingers. Ron wrapped his strong arms around her waist and pulled her closer, deepening the kiss and unknowingly causing the both of them to weaken in effect. Tegan felt herself get dizzy as she kissed him back with the same passion and desire, letting all her emotions for him momentarily escape through their kiss. He was so close to her that she could smell the sexy scent of his aftershave, the delightful fragrance just perfect to drive her crazy with emotions._

"Tegan?" Tegan jerked back up. She had fallen asleep again that meant everything from Ron appearing had been a dream… Again! "Tegan?" It was Draco.

"Hmm?"

"What's the matter?" Tegan felt Draco sit beside her, noticing that Ron had been taller in her dream, her _wonderful, amazing, perfect dream. Okay, this is not good_. She thought.

"I couldn't sleep."

"Why not?"

"I don't know." She snapped, then looking sheepish she looked at him, "Sorry Draco I've just been a little tired lately."

"Well go back to sleep we have Potion tomorrow and you know how much Snape hates me, just because I'm not in Slytherin like the rest of my family, I'm a 'traitor' I just can't understand why he loves Sophie so much."

"Night Draco."

"Night Teg." He lent over and gave her a kiss on the cheek, walking off.

_I'm in way over my head_. Tegan thought before walking back inside.

●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●

"Pass the unicorn blood Potter I really need it now." Sophie said as she attempted to reach the jar Harry was holding up above his head… just above her reach, as she attempted to reach up her black skirt would ride up giving Blaise on the other side of the room a good reason to keep stuffing up his potion. Much to Harry's amusement and anger. Sophie and Blaise had become really close in the course of the

"You know what Rowlands I don't think I will."

"Fine. Fail Potions see if I care."

"Go out with me and we won't have a problem."

"In your dreams."

"Every night, my sheets are always sticky."

"Oh my god! That is so gross just give me the bloody jar Harry." She said remembering the arguments she used to have with Harry.

"No not until you go out with me."

"Fine."

"You give up?"

"No I'll go out with you." **Smash!** The whole room when quiet and looked at the two.

"What?" Harry asked wondering if had heard right.

"I'll go out with you, now, give me the jar." He handed it to her speechless. Snape having looked up was amazed at how familiar that scene seemed to him…

_Flashback._

"_Well, well, well, it's a lardy who's going to be a lady." Snape looked down to see he now had a chest. He looked up at the Marauders scowling. _

"_Nice look Snape." One girl called out._

_"Yeah you look really nice." Another girl said smiling sweetly although the smile never reached her eyes. The girls that were with her laughed. _

"_Piss off Potter." A new voice called it belonged to Snapes best friend and Sirius Blacks crush Rose Evans._

_"Watch you're mouth Evans. I could turn the whole school on you." A crowed had appeared out of no where. Rose's twin came up. _

"_Ouch I'm so scared Potter. The whole school against me, that must be a new record." Lily replied crossing her arms. Where was Rose? Snape thought we could use a little backup about now. Rose and Lily never liked Potter or Black. Potter or Black were in their class. Sixteen year old brats in his opinion. None of the older groups liked the Snape or the twins._

"_C'mon Evans, Evans why won't you go out with them?" Remus asked._

_"Because we're too good for them. Besides why on earth would I want to go out with Black? I don't socialize with dirt like him." Those who stood beside Snape cheered. One even asked Black if he tolerated Rose talking back. _

"_What about me Lily?" James asked Lily._

_"Let's see... Your egotistical, selfish, horrible and torture our best friend on every available occasion." Lily spat eyeing James with great distaste._

"_C'mon Evans, Evans give them a chance." The two girls looked at each other._

"_Fine."_

"_What!"_

"_We said yes."_

"_What why?"_

"_Because you asked moron."_

"_Say it again."_

"_Okay, we will go out with you." _

"_YES!" Both boys yelled._

_5 months later they were still together and Severus Snape's best friend and long time crush Rose Evans was killed on the year anniversary after having her Snape walk out on her after she revealed she was going to marry Sirius Black… She was murdered by deatheaters and it was all Snape's fault…_

_End Flashback_

"What!"

"I said yes."

"What why?"

"Because you asked moron."

"Say it again."

"Okay, I will go out with you."

"YES!" Harry yelled handing her the jar.

●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●

**Slam!**

Sophie jumped. She looked up to see a pair of ice blue eyes. Piercing ice blue eyes mind you. She would have recognized them anywhere. It was Blaise, yes, the Blaise Zabinni. He had slammed his books down on the library table. He sat himself down on the chair that was directly opposing her chair. "We need to talk." Oh-kay what's up with him? He was fidgeting and his cheeks were turning a scarlet shade of red. Usually that's her part but she just sat there nodding trying to understand what he wanted. Now he wants to talk? What about? Honestly it's not like she was his best friend or anything… wait…

"I like you." She wasn't his mom either. Neither was she his sister so why would he want to talk to her? "Sophie I _really like you_." Maybe he wants to be like everyone else an... _Did he just tell me that he liked me?_ She thought.

She stared at him. His face was red and he kept starring at the table. Tegan looked around to see if anyone would pop out. Was this some kind of sick joke or something? Did Draco put him up to this? No wait it has to be Tegan. "Uh good for you. I like me too." Sheesh could she get any more nervous? I like me too? Where in the name of chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream did that come from? _He probably thinks I'm self centered now_. She thought regretfully.

"Let me try to rephrase this for you. I like you and I want to be with you. As in you know boyfriend girlfriend thing." He looked up. The shyness was gone. He was his old self. His eyes pierced hers and she really wanted to look away. Oh my gosh. Earth to Sophie remember to breathe and don't float too far off into space. He wants to date you! Not just that but be you're boyfriend too!

"That's swe..." He cut me off.

"I mean it was freakish at first. I mean you lying about dating Potter. Then I realized you probably wanted me to notice you or something." Uh excuse me? I'm just dating Harry once. Of course I wanted him to notice me but I never and I do mean never ever said anything about me dating Harry.

"...And I always did have a thing for you..." He kept talking with an arrogant voice as he leaned back into his chair. Okay, that's weird that he always had a thing for me. "Besides you're not going to say no." I was in shock. What happened to the Blaise I knew? The one I used to share glances in the hallways with. The one who I sometimes passed notes with. The one who invited me to tutor him? The one who accepted me for what I was? The one I thought I knew? I felt like being eight years old again telling Tegan Santa Clause didn't exist. She was crushed and she cried for hours in her room. I felt so bad that day. I finally know what it felt like for her.

"Farewell Blaise. You obviously didn't consider asking me first whether if I liked you or not. You can take that girlfriend boyfriend thing and shove it up you're arse. You're so full of it you know that?" I was grabbing my books and shoving it in my bag. He was gobsmacked as I continued ranting. He quickly gained his composure.

"You know you're just a nobody Rowlands. What, do you pick Harry over me?" _Was this some kind of popularity quest or something? Am I a thing he can show off and tell everyone that he got picked over Harry Potter? What is it with people and Harry Potter? He doesn't even go to hid house! Well, in her world anyway!_

"I'd pick Harry over you any day Zabinni. He's everything you'll never be." He laughed coldly. A kind of laugh that sent shivers down my spine.

"Is that so?"

"Yes it is."

"You know Rowlands you are the worst (censored) girl I've ever met." She slapped him, slapped him so hard that her hand was aching.

"Dare to repeat that?" Sophie was breathing heavily and my face was red from anger. She was glaring so hard that her face hurt. _How dare he? Oh no, I think I'm going to cry. I'm getting way too emotional right now. Why couldn't these people just leave me alone? _Blaise put a hand on his red cheek. He was starring at Sophie with a weird expression. Anger, confusion that a girl had hit him and maybe some regret? No, she was probably imagining things. This is Zabinni we're talking about. Neither said anything. Sophie grabbed her bag and marched out the empty library. She was right all along. Tegan warned her but as always she never listened. What hurt her the most was that she was really starting to like him. She still did in fact.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Harry was sitting on the train. The journey home was a depressing one. There was no one else in the copartment except him. The train driver was hitting the 159 mile mark. He suspected the drier is trying to kill them with his reckless driving. Nowdays everyone wanted to kill Harry Potter. Not just some normal psycho kills where you use a knife and stuff. No, more advanced attempts at my assasinations are made.

For instance Snapeis trying to kill him by death of embarrasment. Voldemort is trying to kill him by oh you know how that goes. Sophie is trying to kill him by annoying the heck out of him. The only person who is not trying to kill Harry Potter is Ron. No wait he forgot about 'the plan'. Even he wants to kill him.


End file.
